1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to a PCB and a signal timing control method thereof.
2. Related Art
During the manufacturing of a printed circuit board (PCB), a circuit layout is usually implemented first to generate an electronic file of a layout diagram. In other words, a layout engineer places electronic elements in preset positions on the PCB, and connects the electronic elements to each other via wires, so as to accomplish the design of the layout diagram. Then, gerber out is performed according to the electronic file of the layout diagram, so as to generate a mask pattern. At last, a PCB manufacturer manufactures the PCB by using the mask pattern.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic partial diagram of a common PCB. To synchronize the signal timing so that the time of sending a signal from an element 111 to an element 112 is the same as the time of sending a signal from the element 111 to an element 113, the layout engineer may design the wire between the element 111 and the element 112 and the wire between the element 111 and the element 113 to have the same length. However, it is impossible that the distance between the elements 111 and 112 is the same as that between the elements 111 and 113 on the layout of the PCB 100. The layout engineer may design a longer wire 121 (the wire between the elements 111 and 112) to be straight, and design a shorter wire 122 (the wire between the element 111 and the element 113) to be S shaped, so that the wire 121 and the wire 122 have the same length, thereby synchronize the signal timing.
However, the layout mode of setting the wires to have the same length increases the complexity of the layout design, and the time and efficiency of the layout, and also wastes the utilizable space of the PCB. Therefore, it is necessary to develop the PCB having the signal timing synchronization.